


Somebody Who Loves Me

by tattooedrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Summer, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedrose/pseuds/tattooedrose
Summary: Louis telling Harry he loves him.





	Somebody Who Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me).
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and the characters just my interpretation of the people this is about, they're not meant to be accurate to real life :)

It’s a hot summer day, the kind that sucks the energy out of you with every breath that you take. The kind where all you can do is lie down with a cold drink and maybe another person, and just exist. So that’s exactly what Harry and Louis are doing.

Louis had planned on coming over to Harry’s flat to pick him up for a date, but when he’d gotten there they started talking instead of moving. Harry got him some of a smoothie he’d made and they’d sat down and suddenly it seemed that the only effort they could put into anything was moving into Harry’s room and onto his bed, putting on a playlist, and laying next to each other. The propped open window has a whirring fan in front of it, which offers some relief from the heat, but their hands are still slightly sweaty where they’re lying entangled between the two bodies, and even conversation seems an unnecessary waste of energy.

The playlist runs through one song after another, the combination of fuzziness from slight dehydration and the calming quiet of a room with only music and white noise from the fan, other intermittent noises drifting in from outside, making time fade away. In this half reality, Louis allows his thoughts to wander. Not far though; just across the couple of inches of space it takes to reach the boy next to him, whose green eyes blink open, bleary, every couple minutes, and whose chest every so often rises shallowly underneath his faded rolling stones shirt, the only signs he’s alive. 

It was funny how they met; Louis had been certain that he’d hate the cafe that Liam had insisted Louis go to with him, but he’d done it for Zayn’s threatening glare, and for Liam’s pleading brown eyes. When he’d walked inside of Gran’s Vegan Cafe he’s sure he couldn’t have looked more suspicious, especially compared to Liam who was bouncing at his side, going on and on about this incredible green smoothie that apparently increased his energy levels exponentially. Louis didn’t think he looked like he needed higher energy levels but he kept that to himself. Barely. 

Thinking about it, he chuckles to himself. Harry probably would have said barley instead of barely. God, the things his boyfriend thinks are funny. The things Louis has now come to think are funnier than just about anything else on earth. 

But he’d gone in, and looked at the menu display behind the counter, looked at the case of food, and, he thought, sighed quiet and subtle. A teasing voice came from behind him. 

“You’ll make it mate, the cookies actually aren’t that bad.”

Louis turned to look at the source of the comment and met a face with a cheeky smirk and soft forest colored eyes. And that was where it began. He left with three cookies, all recommended by Harry, and a number, given after a promise to send reviews of the cookies.

He’d told Zayn that night that he thought he was in love.

He doesn’t know how he could have thought that was love. Doesn’t know how he could’ve been so naïve as to think that he had reached the extent of his feelings for Harry without knowing his quirks, seeing him cry over the notebook, listening to his puns and innuendos, watching his eyes light up every time he saw a child, laughing as he danced while baking only wearing a kiss the chef apron. But he does know why he’d said that, why he’d been entranced with Harry from the first time they had met. He knew now that he was completely in love with Harry and that he can picture living the rest of his life next to Harry. That Harry has the entirety of his heart.

He just needs to tell him that.

It’s not like it’s too soon or anything, and he’s not embarrassed or uncertain about it. He just hasn’t yet. Maybe it’s that he doesn’t want to change what they have or maybe he just hasn’t found the right moment. But it’s slowly choking him, all of the bottled up words, the I love you’s he’s had to hold back at the end of phone calls, the wanting to scream his feelings to the world. But most of all the wanting to whisper them into Harry’s hair as they lounge on the couch watching a movie, wanting to breathe them into soft kisses, wanting to send them to Harry every night before he falls asleep so he knows. For Harry to know, to be able to feel everything that Louis holds in his heart for that boy. His boy. That’s what he wants.

A soft sigh escapes from his lips, and he lifts his head up so he can drop it back down against the pillow. 

The movement and accompanying sound cause Harry to look over at him, movements slow and sleepy. His eyes peek out from under his eyelashes and his mouth parts almost in slow motion. 

“Everything good Lou?” 

“Yeah babe, everything's great.”  _ I love you _ . 

Louis leans over and presses a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead, before pulling back with a little giggle. 

“You’re so sweaty Haz.” 

“What Lou, don’t like me being wet when it’s not for you?” Harry grins, before rolling onto his side and craning his head over to wipe his forehead on Louis’ arm. Louis bats at him but lets him keep his head on his arm. They fall back into the peaceful quiet of before, and this time Louis drifts off. 

When he wakes up it’s a little darker, a little cooler. His arm is asleep where Harry is gently snoring against it. Pulling his arm out from under him and shaking it around to try and regain feeling, he recognizes the song that has just started to play. The upbeat 80’s song is unmistakable, and he smiles as Whitney’s voice starts up. Before he can think about it he’s gently shaking Harry awake. 

“C’mon then, love.” He blinks down at the confused face staring at him, meeting it with a hand held out and a smile that’s growing bigger and bigger.

“Whas going on?” Harry mumbles, trying to wrap his head around what his boyfriend was on about.

“I wanted to give you the chance to dance with somebody.” Louis can’t keep the happiness out of his voice. He pulls Harry up just as the chorus is hitting. 

Harry, still waking up, follows along with him and slowly starts to register what he’s woken up to. As Whitney’s voice continues, Louis pulls Harry into him and as he spins him back out to the first “with somebody who loves me”. Harry’s eyes widen.

“Louis.”

“Yes darling.”

“ _ Louis _ ” Harry’s voice breaks a little. His eyes meet Louis’ and they’re slightly glassy. Trembling a little he asks, “Tell me I’m right? Please tell me I’m right Lou.”

“I love you, Haz,” Louis’ voice carries all the emotions he’s been holding in, all that he’s been wanting to say. “I love you so much baby.”

Harry’s arms wrap around Louis, and with his head tucked into Louis’ neck he whispers back to him.

“I love you too. I love you more than anyone.”

They sway back and forth, paying no attention to any beat or rhythm, only paying attention to each other, as  _ I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)  _ fades out and and another song replaces it. And another. And another. 

The trance is broken suddenly as Louis’ stomach grumbles. Harry laughs from his place against Louis’ neck. “We should go get you some food, love.”

Louis gives a playful smile that he can’t keep from becoming a full on beam. “Hmm, I don’t think food is what I want to eat love.”

Harry ignores him and starts tugging him towards the kitchen. “No Lewis, I’m not letting you starve to death just after you told me you love me.”

Later that night, they fall back into Harry’s bed with a bowl of ice cream and sticky spoons. They eat some of it but don’t finish, Harry too distracted by Louis’ mouth around the spoon, and the ice cream on his lips. Their kisses taste of cold and strawberry, languid and sweet. Too tired and warm to do anything else, the kisses slowly fade away with the light of the sun. 

The night that follows holds the moon, and the stars, and whispers of “I love you”. When the night is over, the moon and the stars go, but the whispers stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks so much for reading this!!! I hope you liked it!!
> 
> First off, big thanks to the lovely Rutii for betaing this for me, she's incredible
> 
> And second, of course i can't not mention Whitney Houston, whose song inspired this fic and is also a bop, if you haven't heard it go listen to it or just watch Love, Simon - it's part of the soundtrack :)
> 
> If you want to drop me a comment, I'll definitely look at it and love you for taking the time to leave one


End file.
